A Mind Changed
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is the sequel to "Aisha's Story". It continues the Battle of the Supernatural series. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: It has been about six years since I wrote Death of A Ranger and Aisha`s Story, but I was sitting in school, on the computer, stumbling around Power Ranger sites. I came across the before-mentioned stories, and I wanted to sit down and write the third story in this series, which is called Battle of the Supernatural. I have decided to write this one about ghosts, and it has Jason finally coming to terms with Tommy`s death and accepting Kellie John as a true member of the team. Anything that isn`t someone else`s is mine.   
  
A Mind Changed  
  
By Julia  
  
It was a gorgeous spring day in southern Cali. The Power Rangers, Jason Scott, Kimberly Hart, Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan, Billy Mitchell, Aisha Campbell, and Kellie John are sitting on the quad at their school, Angel Grove High. (Otherwise known as AGH). They were talking happily, all that is, but Jason. He was still having a problem with Kellie. It was ten months since Tommy`s death and four since she`d joined the team. She was a great martial artist, that`s for sure, she just wasn`t Tommy, and he wasn`t ready for this. It was still too soon for Jason. He kept expecting to see Tommy coming down the stairs at school, or seeing him at his locker. Jason knew he was dwelling on the past, but it was because Zordon had brought Kellie onto the scene. It was just too much.  
  
Kellie was telling them again about her experiences in LA. ''I saw movie stars everywhere. One day, I was walking in the mall, and I swear, I saw Mel Gibson buying some shoes.''  
  
Kimberly grinned. She was eating an apple and seated on Jason`s lap, not noticing the smile he had plastered on his face was fake. ''He was too cute in Maverick. I love that movie!''  
  
Aisha nodded. ''You`d better believe it, girlfriend. That movie is the best! That cowboy outfit he wore made him look like a God!''  
  
Zack, jokingly, said, ''And that hair and those eyes! To die for!'' He said this to a mist of giggles.  
  
Billy spoke up. ''That movie`s about the guy being a gambler, right?''  
  
Kellie nodded. ''Yeah, it is. He wanted to win this big card game to get lots and lots of money. The whole movie is about scams. It surprises you in the end. It`s really good.''   
  
Jason was calmly eating. When Kellie was actually participating in the conversation, he was quiet. He knew he shouldn`t be so rude, he just couldn`t help it. He also knew that they couldn`t do anything about Kellie, because they actually did need her. Zedd was too much without her.   
  
Kellie asked, ''Jason, are you OK? You`re being awfully quiet over there.'' She knew Jason didn`t like her, and she understood why. He was missing Tommy, and she understood that. Her cousin had died, and left her feeling sad for a long time.   
  
Jason placed Kimberly on the blanket and got up. He was in no mood to listen to sympathy from his friends. He headed off to the gym, to work out. It always calmed him when he was steamed.   
  
When he reached it, it already held an occupant. Well, occupants. Putties swarmed the gym floor, moving about. Jason slipped into karate stance, knowing that he still had a job to do. Putties raced towards him, happy to have a target. The Red Ranger twirled around in a spin kick and knocked two to the ground. Then he flipped over two more and then jumped into the air in front of them to kick them both in the face. He did some backflips as the others came towards him. He knew he was outnumbered, so he said into his communicator, ''Guys, I'm outnumbered in the gym! Come and help!'' He said this right before being knocked over by a putty.  
  
Kimberly and Kellie answered his call. The others had left, and they were the only ones to hear. Both girls hurried to the scene. Kellie ran into five putties and knocked three out with a spin kick and then knocked the other two down with a roundhouse kick. Kimberly rolled like a bowling ball into several, and then flipped back onto her feet. Once she was standing again, she kicked one, knocking him into three others, causing a domino effect.   
  
Jason was kicking at putties as they came near him, but was pretty much watching the girls kick butt. He had never really noticed what a good fighter Kellie was. She had Tommy's skills, but with her own female flair. He knew Tommy would have liked her. He didn't know what his problem was. He shook his head, and joined the girls as Kellie delivered the final blow.  
  
Kimberly gave her friend a high-five. ''Way to go, girl! You can fight, girlfriend!'' She said.   
  
Jason said, ''Thanks for the help, guys. Couldn't have done it without you.'' He gave Kimberly a kiss and walked away, still being a stubborn mule.   
  
Kellie asked, ''Does Jason hate me, Kim? Did I do something to make him mad?''   
  
Kimberly shook her head. ''No, honey, Jason's just stuck in the past. It's been almost a year since Tommy died. He moved on OK, he just can't get over the fact that we need you. When we brought you to the team in the first place, it was only six months after Tommy had died. He wasn't ready yet. Tommy's memory still has quite a hold on my man. He still sees him walking down these halls. He still sees him in your suit when you morph. He's just had trouble moving on. It's nothing you did to him.''  
  
Kellie sighed. ''I understand what he's going through. I just don't understand why he's so cold and hostile towards me. I did nothing to him. I guess I'll just have to be patient.''   
  
Zedd watched from the Lunar Palace. These girls were quite interesting. He couldn't believe them. Sweet gentle Kellie not liked by one of the Rangers? Maybe he was going to have to have a seance, to call back from the grave one Thomas Michael Oliver. Maybe he could help in his plan to rid the Earth of the Power Rangers.....................................  
  
Jason woke to the last day of school before summer. He was feeling better this morning, but not ready yet to admit that he was wrong about Kellie. He got up and selected a pair of jean shorts and a red muscle shirt. He then ran a brush through his hair. His family was making loud noises downstairs, and he knew that meant most of them were awake. Jason had five brothers and sisters, and his parents had died. He had a twin brother Bailey, but they weren't identical.   
  
Julia, the fourth youngest in the family, (Charlie being the oldest at twenty-four, then the twins at eighteen) was still pulling her dark hair back into a pontytail when Jason walked in. ''Hi, Jase. You OK?''   
  
Jason replied, ''Sure, why not?''   
  
Bailey looked at his brother. ''Why wouldn't you be? Is something bothering you that I haven't heard?''   
  
Jason walked to the fridge and grabbed a soda. He popped the tab and drank the whole thing down. ''No.'' He said right before he belched.   
  
Julia groaned. ''Jase, that's nasty!'' She poured herself some orange juice.  
  
Jason just shook his head, saying, ''I'll be late after school, Kim and I are going on a picnic. I'll see you all later.'' And out the door he went.   
  
Kimberly and the others were waiting for Jason at her locker, everyone but Kellie, that is. She had gone to Mrs. Applebee's room to ask her about homework. Kimberly asked, ''Are you guys worried about Jason, too? I am incredibly worried. He hasn't been himself since Tommy died.''  
  
Zack nodded. ''I've noticed. It's strange. He seems to be distant, and I have noticed that he doesn't really like Kellie being on the team. But since we need her, he doesn't say anything.''  
  
Trini nodded, also. ''Yeah, I've noticed, too. He must think she's trying to take his place or something. We need to try to help him.''  
  
Kimberly said, ''We have to make it look like we aren't helping him. You know Jase.''   
  
The friends stood around her locker quietly now, all that needed to be said out of the way. Zack spotted his cousin, Curtis, and almost went to him, but he remembered that they needed to talk to Jason. He sighed and leaned against the lockers and said, ''Do we even know if he's gonna come today? Maybe Charlie needed him at the restaurant, like last year.''   
  
Last year, Jason hadn't come to school on the very last day because his eldest brother Charlie had needed him to work in the family restaurant they'd inherited from their parents when they had died. The summer was always busy for them, since Angel Grove is a major tourist trap. Even with it being sort of a small town. Kimberly looked at Zack. ''Nah, he called me last night and told me that Claud's gonna be helping him today.''  
  
Zack was going to say something when Kellie joined them. ''Hi, guys, how are you? Jason still hasn't shown up yet?'' She asked.   
  
Kimberly shook her head. ''No offense, Kellie, but I don't think you should be here when he gets here. Especially since what we're gonna talk about involves you. And especially how he feels about you.''   
  
Kellie nodded. ''OK. I've got to meet my friend Laurie. He's taking me out later, and he wants to make sure we have the right time.''   
  
They all waved good-bye to her, and Billy looked after her. He nearly drooled. ''She's so beautiful. Why hasn't she noticed me? She's going out with Laurie Nelson. What does he have that I don't?''  
  
Kimberly giggled. ''Well, he's totally hot. And he's really nice. Plus, he's got a lot of money, and he lives in the rich side of town.'' At Billy's look, she said, ''Well, not that you aren't a cool dude, Billy.''   
  
Aisha added, ''Yeah, and he used to date Lila Fowler, who goes to Sweet Valley High, that other school that's about a half hour from here.''   
  
Zack looked at her. ''Isn't that Kellie's old school?''   
  
Aisha nodded. ''Yeah, she went there until she transferred here. Laurie met her when he was dating Lila, since Kellie was friends with Lila and Jessica Wakefield.''   
  
Kimberly opened her locker, realizing she'd forgotten her notebook. ''My mom used to be friends with Jessica's mom. She's got a twin sister Elizabeth, right?''   
  
Aisha nodded. ''Yeah, Liz's really nice. I met her once at a game. Stone Canyon played Sweet Valley in football and stuff all the time. Jess was on the cheerleading squad, so of course, Liz was there.''  
  
Before they could gossip anymore about Kellie and Laurie and Sweet Valley High, Jason walked up, brother Bailey and sister Julia in tow. ''Hey, guys. How are you?'' Julia asked.   
  
Bailey smiled. ''Hey, where's Kellie? I wanted to ask her out to dinner, because I heard Laurie Nelson's taking her out tonight. I want to get her hooked before he does.''  
  
Kimberly giggled. ''You'd better hurry, she just disappeared to talk to him about tonight.''  
  
Bailey said, ''Gentlemen, and ladies, you'll have to excuse me, I've got to go find her.'' He quickly dashed off, not seeing the look on his twin's face.   
  
Jason kissed his girlfriend good morning. ''Hi, why are you guys all gathered around your locker for?''  
  
Kimberly smiled at her boyfriend. ''We wanted to ask you if there was anything you needed to talk about. And we also wanted to know what your problem with Kel is.''   
  
Her boyfriend leaned up against the lockers. ''I don't have a problem with 'Kel'.'' He said sarcastically. ''What makes you think I do? This is totally whack, guys.''  
  
Zack, his arm around Aisha, said, ''Jase, we just want to help you. We know that you don't have the same feelings about Kellie that we do. We want to see if you will reconsider. It's really hard on Kellie that you don't like her.''  
  
Jason kind of got p-ed off at that. ''It's hard on her?'' Is all he said before he ran off.   
  
Kellie was standing alone by her locker. She had talked to Laurie, and gotten the right time that she was supposed to be there. She was getting ready to close her locker door when she heard a noise behind her. It was a shadowy figure, all dressed in what appeared to be revolutionary clothing. Kellie made a face. The figure looked like a ghost. It was transparent, and mumbling something about muskets and gunpowder.   
  
Kellie hugged her books to herself and closed the locker door. She wasn't sure what she was seeing, but it faded into nothingness after about a moment, and she took a deep breath, making a note to tell Zordon about it later and headed down the hall to her first class.   
  
Bailey stopped her right outside the door. ''Hi, Kellie. How are you doing today? I thought that I'd, um, take you out tonight. Would that sound good to you?''   
  
Kellie smiled at him. ''I'm going out with Laurie Nelson tonight, maybe we could go out tomorrow. Laurie's just been so nice, and I didn't want to say no. I'm sorry, Bai.''   
  
Bailey said, ''Kellie, what does Laurie have that I don't? I mean, I'm a Scott, we've got great muscles and fabulous bods. Laurie's a jerk, anyway. Don't you know that people say that he tries to get girls into bed on the first date? At least, that's what they say.''  
  
Kellie continued to smile at him. ''Bai, I went to school with him in Sweet Valley. I think I know him pretty well.'' She gave him a kiss on the cheek. ''I've gotta get inside. Don't you have a class, too?'' She asked.   
  
Bailey smiled back at her, showing off his dimples. He liked her a lot. Her long red hair was gorgeous, and her green eyes were so cute, a guy could drown in them. He would steal her from Laurie Nelson, no doubt about it. He didn't care how his brother felt about her. ''Um, yeah, actually, I have study hall. Catch ya later?'' He asked, and after she nodded, he disappeared down the hall to the outside doors, to go relax on the quad. He had already signed in at the study hall location; he was good.   
  
His brother, who was also in his study hall, was already sitting under their tree. The brothers went to sit there everyday, unless it was raining, of course. Jason had a large book sitting in his lap, and was reading it.   
  
Bailey walked up to his brother and dropped his bookbag on the ground. ''Zup, bro?'' He asked, settling down on the grass.   
  
Jason put his marker in his book and looked up at his twin. ''I want to know why you've been chasing Kellie John around school.''  
  
Bailey sighed inwardly. He knew that his twin had a problem with the girl, but he didn't know that he didn't want Bailey to date the girl. ''Jase, she's smokin'. I really want to date her. I've got to steal her from Laurie Nelson, though.''  
  
His burly brother folded his arms. ''Man, why do you have to have her in the first place? You know how I feel about her.''   
  
Bailey had found out accidentally that Jason and his friends were the Power Rangers, so he actually did know. ''Man, you have a grudge against her because she took Tommy's spot. You haven't even gotten to know the girl. Tommy's gone, bro. He's not coming back. I know that it's hard to hear, since ya'll were so close. But he is gone. OK? Give Kellie a chance. She might surprise you.''  
  
Jason rolled his eyes. He was a stubborn boy. Bailey knew that it wouldn't take long to get him to see reason; his brother was already wavering. Jason said, ''Bai, you're my twin brother. I love you. But you don't know what you're talking about.''  
  
The two boys were interrupted by Zack, who was running at break-neck speed across the quad. He stopped when he reached them, panting for breath. Jason asked, ''Zack, bro, what's wrong?''  
  
Zack replied, ''Kimberly was attacked by putties, and they knocked her out when they threw her against a locker. She's in the nurse's office. They think she'll be OK, cause she's comin' round. But she was askin' for ya.''   
  
Jason didn't even grab his books, just left them with Bailey as he ran as fast as he could towards the school. He ran down the hall, not caring about the looks he was getting. It was the last day of school before summer. He was going to do what he wanted. He reached the nurse's office in record time. Kimberly was lying down on the cot; behind her head, an ice pack rested.   
  
Kimberly smiled as Jason went to her side, and took her hand. ''Hi, Jase.'' She said, as he kissed her.   
  
Her boyfriend smiled back. ''Hey, you. Are you OK? Zack told me and Bai that you were attacked by putties.'' He spoke softly.   
  
Kimberly nodded. ''Yeah, but I'll be OK. The nurse says I just have a big bump. But when I was out cold, I was calling for you. I was only out for about fifteen minutes. They made it a biggie, when it's not.''   
  
They were interrupted by Kellie, who was coming in for her volunteer hour. The class she was in was a volunteer class. They went to different classrooms to offer their assistance. Kellie had wanted the nurse's office.   
  
She smiled at her friends. ''You OK, Kim?'' She asked her friend, as she changed Kim's ice pack.   
  
Kimberly nodded. ''I'm gonna be fine. Zack was with me when I was attacked, and went to get Jason. It was putties.'' She told her friend.   
  
Kellie put a new ice pack back under Kim's head. ''Oh, well, I'm glad you're OK. Jase, you could prolly go back and sit with Bai, Kim'll be OK. I imagine in a few minutes she can go back to her history class.''   
  
Zack entered the office, ready to see if Kim could come back to their class. ''Mr. Jenkins wants to know if you're feeling better. He wants your take on the "Gettysburg" movie.''  
  
Kimberly looked at Kellie. ''Well, Kel, can I go back to class? I really do feel fine. The bump hurts, but I suppose I can take the ice pack with me. Right?''  
  
Kellie nodded at her friend. ''Sure, go on. I'll see you next period in drama.'' They blew kisses, and then Kimberly left with Zack, leaving her boyfriend with the person he hated most in the world, besides Zedd, that is.   
  
Jason got up, and said, ''I'm going back to sit with my brother.'' He didn't even say a good-bye as he left the room.   
  
Kellie watched him go, thinking that it was sweet that he had been so worried about his girlfriend. She had watched from a window as he'd run across the quad. She'd also seen Bailey sitting under the tree, looking really cute in tight blue jeans and a black tee. She wondered if she should date Bailey; he was really cute.   
  
At the end of the school day, Bailey was waiting by Kellie's locker, to entreat her one more time to see if he could get her to date him. He was very persistent, and was going to get what he wanted. He knew that Kellie would enjoy dating him, he was a great guy. That wasn't the problem. He just had to get her to believe that he was a better guy than Laurie Nelson.   
  
Kellie walked up to her locker, to clean it out. She wouldn't be here until the next school year, and she wanted to make sure her locker was nice and clean for her to move back into it. She giggled to herself when she saw Bailey Scott standing by her locker. Boy, this boy was persistent! She thought it was cute, though. ''Hi, Bai. Forget where your locker was?''  
  
Bailey smiled at her, flashing his dimples. ''No, I've been there already.'' He held up a huge trash bag filled to overflowing.   
  
Kellie giggled. ''What'd you have in there, the trash from every football game of the year?'' She teased.   
  
Bailey pretended to be hurt. ''Girl, just because Jase and I were the starring quarterbacks doesn't mean that we actually saved the trash from the games. Just Jason did.''   
  
Kellie laughed. She was so beautiful when she smiled! Bailey smiled at her, watching her giggle. She composed herself as she pulled some old folders from the bottom of her locker and dropped them into her own trash bag. ''Bai, do you have any idea how cute those dimples are?'' She asked, yanking a Backstreet Boys poster off the side wall of the locker.  
  
Jason's twin brother was over the moon with that comment. ''Girl, you made my day!'' Bailey wasn't ashamed or embarrassed to admit. ''You are so smokin'! Please go out with me tonight! Forget Laurie. You're his friend. Besides, I've heard that he likes to get girls to do stuff.'' He had actually heard this. He not only wanted Kellie for himself, but he didn't want her to date a guy like Laurie Nelson, either.   
  
Kellie pulled out her jeans jacket and closed the door. There wasn't hardly anything in the trash bag. She wasn't a messy girl. ''Bailey, I appreciate the offer, but I'm going to have to say no. I promised Laurie a date, and a date is what he's going to get. He's been my friend for a long time. I don't like him like that, it's just a fun time.''   
  
Bailey nodded. ''Yeah, a fun time for him! Girl, you know that I am the better guy for you. Like I've been trying to tell you, I'm a Scott. You know that the men in our family are the best on earth. Jason's totally got every girl lusting after him, and I have the other half of the female body chasing after me. If I wasn't such a nice guy, I could totally be a playa. I'm not gonna be, mind you, but I could be. Babygirl, you know I'm right. Come on, one date, and you're not satisfied, your money back.''   
  
Kellie was actually really starting to like Bailey. She wasn't going to let him know that, however. ''Well, I'll think about it. In the meantime...''   
  
She was interrupted by Jason and Zack as they came down the hall, carrying large trash bags full of trash. Zack said, ''B-man, what you doin' this afternoon?''   
  
Bailey looked at his brother and friend. ''I dunno, Z-man, why? Is there something going on that nobody's told me about?''   
  
Zack nodded. ''I got our group a gig at the Youth Center. We're singing tonight. We've gotta go practice. Jase's got all our songs at ya'll's digs.''   
  
Bailey, Jason, and Zack practiced music as a hobby. They were a guy group called Hott Xs 3. They actually had a small fanbase. Most everyone was liking Zack the most, and Jason and his twin had about the same amount of fans. It was mostly girls. They had thought up the name themselves. It wasn't the best name in the world, but it wasn't bad, either.   
  
Jason playfully slugged his brother in the arm, as usual, ignoring Kellie. He said, ''Bro, we have to practice. We haven't totally learned that new song that I wrote, and I want to get it down pat, OK?''  
  
Bailey nodded. ''I know, dude. Let me finish talking to Kellie, and we'll head to the house to work on it, OK?'' He didn't want to be short with his brother, but Jason wasn't making it easy at all.   
  
Jason made a face, but he turned back to Zack. ''Z-man, I have the perfect gift for Kim. Our anniversary's coming up. I wanted to do something special.''   
  
Zack looked at his friend. ''Man, you've been my best bud since we were two, and you yelled at that little kid for calling me that name, but I can't let you stand by and do this stuff to poor Kellie. She's got skills, man, and she's the sweetest girl I've ever known. You can't blame her for taking Tommy's spot. He died, we had to have someone take his place!''  
  
After all the time that had passed, Jason's eyes still filled with tears. ''I know Tommy's.....gone'', he said, not being able to say "dead", ''but I can't......I just can't...'' He broke off and turned to walk up the stairs, to get Kimberly. She always watched their practices.   
  
Zack watched his friend go, and turned back to Bailey, shaking his head. ''Man, you ready?'' He asked the Scott twin.   
  
Bailey had just kissed Kellie's cheek in goodbye, and she was waltzing down the corridor. ''Sure, Z-man, let's hit it. Where'd Jase go?'' He asked, noticing his brother's absence.  
  
Zack said, ''I'm assuming he's going to meet us at ya'll's crib, because I upset him and he ran off. I'm assuming to get Kim. In the meantime, let's go in my car. Jason brought the Jeep today, I'm sure.''  
  
Bailey nodded. ''He'd better get Jules. He brought me and her both to school today. I don't know if she was getting a ride from Justin or not. Prolly, but not sure.''   
  
While all this was going on, Thomas Michael Oliver was waking up in his crypt. He had been buried, and he was waking up again. He carefully ran his tongue over his new, sharp teeth. He knew he couldn't leave, it wasn't dark yet. He paced around, however, and was surprised to find a bleached blond vampire sitting on the steps. ''Hey, thought you'd never wake up.'' He said, pulling a stake out of his sleeve.   
  
Tommy slipped into vamp face, looking at the vamp. ''Excuse me, what are you doing with that? Aren't you a vamp, too?''  
  
The vampire nodded. ''That I am, but, I'm friends with the Slayer.'' From behind him, a blond girl on the short side, came into view.   
  
''Hi, time to die. Again.'' She quipped, and pulled out a stake, too.   
  
Tommy lashed out with a kick. He dodged the Slayer's return kick by jumping on top of the tomb he'd been encased in. He did a flip forwards, over her head and lashed backwards with his foot, knocking her to the ground.   
  
The other vampire didn't even drop to her side to ask if she was alright, she was up again that quickly. He looked at her. ''Alright, luv?'' He asked.   
  
The Slayer just nodded. She looked at Tommy, breathing not even hard at all. ''Thomas Oliver, I am going to hurt you for that one.'' She lashed out at him with another kick before he could react.   
  
Tommy barely managed to duck as he punched her in the stomach. ''What's your name? You seem to know mine.''  
  
The Slayer yanked back her fist and knocked him in the face. ''Buffy. Nice to meet you. I'm the Slayer.'' She stood over him, holding the stake.   
  
He looked up at the blond vamp. ''And you are?''  
  
Spike replied, ''I'm Spike. Nice to meet you. Now, see ya in hell.''   
  
Before Buffy could put the stake through Tommy's heart, he slid out between her legs and knocked her in the back. He jumped up again and said, ''You're going to leave me alone today, Ms. Slayer. I have friends I'm going to hurt. They were the best ones I had in life, and now I'm left with a strong desire to hurt them.''   
  
Buffy made a face at him. ''Sorry, you're not going to do that at all.''   
  
Tommy waved to Spike and blew the Slayer a kiss. ''Nice to meet you, Ms. Slayer. Ttyl, OK?'' He dropped through the manhole in the floor and ran down the sewer.   
  
Buffy threw up her arms in defeat. ''Man, who was he? I mean, I know he was Tommy Oliver, but what was he? I mean, he's so powerful. He had skills, too, Spike. And they weren't just newly aquired ones, either. He had them before he became a vampire. Now, he's using them for evil.''  
  
Spike shrugged. ''I dunno, luv, but we'll find out. Come on, let's go home, Dawnie needs us.''   
  
Later that evening, Jason, Bailey, and Zack were singing onstage at the Youth Center. They were singing a Backstreet Boys song. They wrote their own songs, too, and Jason had a song to reveal that he'd written for Kimberly. As soon as they finished "All I Have To Give", Jason said, ''OK, ya'll, I have a song that I wrote for my girl, Kimberly. So listen up, ya'll.''   
  
Sometimes I'm not strong,   
  
sometimes I'm wrong,   
  
and sometimes, I mess everything up  
  
But you can always count on me, girl  
  
I may forget to take out the dog,   
  
I may forget all the important things,  
  
But Kim, you can always count on me  
  
You can count on me  
  
for everything that you need  
  
For love, for affection,  
  
for whatever you want.  
  
You can count on me.   
  
Whenever you feel sad  
  
Whenever I mess up bad,  
  
remember that you can always count on me  
  
If I mess up,   
  
If I hurt your feelins',   
  
If I forget your birthday.   
  
Just remember, Kim,  
  
you can count on me.   
  
You can count on me  
  
for everything you need  
  
For love, for affection,   
  
for whatever you want.   
  
You can count on me....''  
  
Jason grinned. ''Thanks, ya'll, that's called "You Can Count On Me." That wraps up our concert, but we'll sign autos for an hour, and then we'll see ya later. Peace, ya'll.'' He and Zack and Bailey bowed before they left the stage.   
  
The three boys sat in some chairs behind a table and signed autographs. For a small-town boy group, they did have a lot of fans. Some people even came up from Sunnydale often to hear them sing.   
  
After an hour, they finished up and started to head for home. They didn't waste gas or anything, they walked home. Jason, Bailey, Julia, Claudia, Kimberly, and Kellie in one direction, Trini, Aisha, Billy, and Zack all headed off in the other direction. Jason wrapped his arm around Kimberly. ''Did you like your song?'' He asked her, grinning.   
  
Kimberly nodded. ''I do. It's very pretty. I liked it almost as much as I like Clay Aiken's "This Is the Night".'' She teased.   
  
Jason kissed her. ''Yeah, OK, very funny.'' His brother and sisters and Kellie were walking ahead of them, talking. The whole group was interrupted by Tommy. He was in full vamp mode.   
  
Tommy grinned at the group. Behind him was Angelus, another vampire friend of Buffy's, only now he was his evil self once again. Tommy had joined forces with him.   
  
Jason's eyes filled with tears. He saw Tommy's face. And his friend's face. They looked really creepy. Jason asked, ''Tommy, what is this? Are you a vampire or something?''  
  
Tommy grinned. ''You know, Jason, that's exactly what I am. And now it's time for you and all your pals to die.''   
  
To Be Continued 


End file.
